Are you going to hate me afterwards?
by EvilCharming
Summary: She was lying in her cabin. The whole Charming family, plus Hook were on a quest to save their beloved Henry. Emma, Imp and the two idiots were on the deck drinking rum and laughing. How can they have fun and be so full of life...


**A little something I wrote! Enjoy!**

"Are you going to hate me afterwards?"

She was lying in her cabin. The whole Charming family, plus Hook were on a quest to save their beloved Henry. Emma, Imp and the two idiots were on the deck drinking rum and laughing.

How can they have fun and be so full of life.

Emma whose biological son was missing was way to drunk than usual, Regina thought it's because she's trying to forget everything that happened with Neal so she relatively understood her, but Snow, Charming? They should be sick with worry. One person though wasn't with them.

Captain Killian Jones was bellow deck in his bedroom. In the corner of the cabin there was a quite large bed he used to share with his beloved Milah, but now he was lying there all alone.

He wanted to understand why the hell did he let these people share his Jolly Roger with him, especially the Crocodile who was singing some tune while drinking Captain's rum!

There was Emma who he sort of liked, but hated the fact she found him disgusting. Of course he couldn't not notice Snow and David who seemed so worried about Henry… the first 10 minutes they were on a boat.

But someone held his train of thoughts longer than anyone else, and just when he was about to turn to sleep, he heard a loud knock.

"Your Majesty" he opened the door to find Regina standing in front of him in a thick nightgown that fitted her perfectly and a long regal silk rope like the ones she use to wear. Her hair was perfect like she had just brushed it and her make-up was perfect as well. What an amazing woman he instantly thought.

How does someone look like that when going to sleep, isn't it uncomfortable?!... Yes, very, but the truth is Regina needed for some reason to look good to him. It's something she couldn't explain.

"Captain" she remarked and entered the room without permission. She actually had no idea why she came to him in the first place, it must have been just a rushed decision, then again all her decisions were rushed into.

Without fighting her Killian let her enter his room and closed the doors after her. "To what do I owe this pleasure" he said with a snark. He spoke like that only to her and she did it as well. It's something neither could change. But, there was something different in Regina. Instead of getting sassy on him, she just looked into his eyes and he wished he hadn't said it like that. She looked sad, angry, broken.

"I guess this was a mistake" she whispered and went towards the doors, but Captain was faster and he was now standing inches away from her "I'm sorry Regina. I just, this noise upstairs, and the situation, I am sort of stressed, I thought- " he wanted to say that she didn't care, but the moment he once again met her eyes, Killian knew it wasn't the truth.

She did care, more then she was willing to admit. She did care what he had thought and more than anything Regina wanted to open her heart to him. It was just that she wasn't brave enough.

Evil Queen was not so evil anymore.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said still standing by the door and dangerously close to him. "I shouldn't have come here, I don't know what I was thinking. I should get going and try to sleep".

He didn't want her to go. He felt less annoyed by the crowd upstairs when she was around to take his mind off of the mess they are probably making. "No. Actually I could use your help."

He said suddenly feeling uncomfortable about what he was going to say. "Look, I want you to stay, please." The tension left him as soon as she moved from the doors and sat on his bed, the one he used to share with his love.

"Okay, but lets be clear, I am staying only because there's not a chance I'll fall asleep with the loons up there" she pointed at the ceiling and he smiled. She looked stunning in that moment. Her voice was slightly higher and she looked so young, so innocent.

"I understand." He went to sit next to her, but then changed his mind and sat on a chair nearby. She noticed his action but assumed it was just him trying to control pirate inside of himself.

He was actually afraid of being close to her. The moment he saw her back in the Enchanted Forest he knew she was the one that was meant to heal his broken heart, but when he saw the Evil Queen and how truly evil she was, he gave up. Evil can't love he always said, but no mater how much he tried, she was always on his mind.

Regina felt quite similar, except her own theory was that Love is Weakness and there was their first big obstacle, how to love when you don't know how.

Hour later Regina was lying in his bed. She managed to take a short nap, but soon woke up. She felt her glare from behind her. Hook was watching her as if he watched her long enough he would see trough her, trough her heart to see if maybe there was place for him.

She slowly turned around and their eyes met. She got up from the bed without breaking his gaze and went to stand next to him. He stood up from his leather covered chair and smiled as she looked so scared of what is to come next.

They just stood there, their eyes telling everything they needed to know. He slowly captured her lips in his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally after so long he held her in his arms, so close.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as he lifted her and once again carried her to the bed. When he slowly put her on bed and they parted for air he, like a gentleman that he was had to ask "Are you sure about this?" he raised a brow.

"Are you going to hate me afterwards?" she returned the question and there was that expression again, she was scared, like a little girl.

"I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to love" he smiled and once again captured her lips in his except this time with much more passion and… love. He rolled them both so she was underneath him and then started kissing her neck and riding her of her rope.

After a long session of having sex, better yet… making love, she had her head on his chest smiling. "May I ask what is so funny love?". She looked at him and kissed him passionately "I have a confession to make… I always wanted to do this." She blushed a little bit and kept her gaze. She was staring at his ocean blue eyes and felt like she could drown in them. She was losing her breath everytime he looked at her and this was so exception.

"Did you?" he repositioned himself so that now Regina was sitting in his lap turned to look at him and then continued "because what I always wanted was" he paused "you". She wrapped her arms around his neck and this time kissed him tenderly gently biting his lover lip.

"I love you Killian" she whispered.

"I love you too Regina" he said and soon they both were once again wrapped in sheets of his bed where now laid The Queen and her Captain.


End file.
